No Trick-or-Treating! (Lahwhinie version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Gibson household was all dressed up for the occasion. Minnie Mouse was dressed up like Anna from Frozen. Mickey Mouse was dressed up like Kristoff from Frozen. Vixey, Marie and Sandy Cheeks were dressed like Harem girls. Daisy Duck was dressed up like Elsa from Frozen. Pudge was dressed up like a sailor. Naveen was dressed up like Dracula. Tiana was dressed up like a fairy. Aladdin was dressed up like a waiter. Ronno was dressed up like a wolf, and Queen Lahwhinie was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Aladdin exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Tiana asked. "Yes, I am," Aladdin said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Lahwhinie inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Lahwhiie said. It made Minnie, Mickey, Daisy, Pudge and her three aunts laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Queen Lahwhinie face!" Tiana exclaimed. She ran up to Lahwhinie, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, honey, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Lahwhinie did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Aladdin said. "Wow, Tiana," Naveen said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Naveen," Tiana smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Aladdin." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Aladdin said. "Like a paint job." Naveen said. Then he noticed Minnie dressed up as Anna, Mickey dressed up as Kristoff, Vixey, Marie and Sandy dressed up as Harem girls, Daisy dressed up as Elsa and Pudge dressed up as a sailor. "Hey, Mickey, my big boy!" he said. He and Mickey gave each other a hug. "This is your eleventh Halloween!" Then he looked down at Minnie and the Three Female Animals and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Minnie said, "He's Kristoff." "Kristoff?!" Naveen asked, not believing his daughter. "I mean the snow mountaineer and Anna's boyfriend." Vixey said. Naveen faced Mickey again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Mickey hugged each other. As soon as Lahwhinie grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Aladdin glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Lahwhinie!" Lahwhinie glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Rono said. "Ronno, that's not a nice thing to say to Lahwhinie." Tiana said. Aladdin didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Lahwhinie mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Ronno said. "Ronno, stop calling your sister names!" Tiana scolded lightly. Minnie, Mickey, Vixey, Marie, Sandy, Daisy, Pudge and Naveen just gasped at Lahwhinie's insolence and Aladdin was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Lahwhinie was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Ronno said. "That's enough now, Ronno." Vixey told him. Lahwhinie jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Aladdin yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Minnie, Mickey, Daisy, Pudge, Tiana, Naveen, and the Three Female Animals gasped in shock. Lahwhinie glared angrily at Aladdin and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS JAFAR!" She then stomped off to her room. "So just Mickey, my three aunts, my sister and brother and I are going?" Minnie asked. "Yes, honey." Tiana said. Minnie became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Mickey, Pudge, Vixey, Marie, and Sandy following her. "Aladdin, what was that all about?" Tiana asked. Aladdin shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you saw her. Tiana said. "She's totally out of control!" Aladdin replied. "But it's Halloween," Naveen said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Naveen, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've even washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Aladdin said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Naveen said, "Think of Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Pudge, Nala, and the Lost Jungle Cubs." Category:Halloween Stories Category:No Trick or Treating